Some coaxial networks, such as networks that operate in accordance with the Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA®), use OFDM signals to communicate multimedia content between nodes. One issue with these coaxial networks is multipath. A cyclic prefix, which is a copy of the end of an OFDM symbol placed at the beginning, is often used to address issues associated with multipath. The cyclic prefix is generally long enough to cover the delay spread of the coaxial channel. The cyclic prefixes of each OFDM symbol, however, consume significant bandwidth and therefore reduce throughput.
Thus, there are general needs for communication nodes and methods for communicating multimedia content over coaxial networks that use shorter cyclic prefixes to provide increased throughput. There are also general needs for communication nodes and methods for communicating using OFDM signals over coaxial networks with improved throughput.